


Lions, Dragons, and a hecking big war

by Louroalka



Category: Lego Ninjago, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also Lloyd has powers that I'll explain later through the chapters, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Don't read if you don't like, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Give me suggestions for a better title, Lloyd Garmadon Needs a Hug, Misako is Alive, No beta readers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slight Klance - Freeform, This happens around season 7 of Voltron and after the season 12 fiasco in Ninjago, Yes spoilers, allura is alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louroalka/pseuds/Louroalka
Summary: Defeating a video game boss that trapped over eight hundred innocent civilians? Been there, done that.Got kidnapped by a 10000+ year old alien emperor that possessed my brother figure? Saw a whole pride of mechanical Lions? Discovered elemental powers within yourself that may prove a tilting point to an inter-galactic war, and that nobody has ever heard or seen of since the time of the First Spinjitsu Master? ... well Quiznack.Lloyd is about to find out that maybe, just maybe...Ninjago isn't the only place which needs his protection.Also known as: The weirdest crossover in existence (in my opinion)
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lloyd Garmadon & Kai
Kudos: 23





	1. Zarkon is BACK, BABY!

**Lloyd's POV**

It was just another day in Ninjago.

Well, I thought it was going to be. 

Zane and Nya, the elemental masters of Ice and Water, where somewhere in the city of Stiix, fighting off the "nefarious" (more like annoying) Mechanic, while Jay and Cole, the masters of Lightning and Earth, were having dance lessons, which, according to Cole, was something Jay surprisingly _excelled_ at. Master Wu was somewhere overseas to negotiate with several others that we have met. 

Which just left me, and Kai, the elemental master of Fire. We were lounging around in the newly repaired Destiny's Bounty, training occasionally and playing various video-games. I watched from my place on the couch at Kai, who was polishing away at his sword, wiping it clean with a rag. 

"Want a sip?" I asked, tossing a soda can his direction, attempting to hide a potentially evil smirk behind my hand. Kai instinctively caught it, before looking at it, cupping the drink in his calloused hands. 

"Hmm, Lloyd," Kai chuckled, before reaching over to pop the soda can, "I really didn't know we had _Explosive Berry_. You should've told me."

He took a sip, and frowned, almost immediately spitting it out. "...You filled an empty can with tomato juice?" Gagging, he threw it away into the garbage bin. "That's cruel, even for you. Eurgh. Gross."

We laughed, before I stood up to head towards the doorway. "I fetch you another," I said, before I walked towards the open door. When I was only several steps from it, I heard I sharp inhale from behind me, followed quickly with a thump.

"Kai?" I asked, turning towards the red ninja, who was on his knees on the wooden ground, taking in each breath as if it hurt him badly, rattling his lungs. His eyes were wide, and scared. Maybe not just scared. Terrified, like an animal caught in a trap. "Kai." I repeated, and his gaze shifted up to me, eyes strained. "Kai, is this-are you okay?" Slowly, I moved towards my friend, who was now mouthing barely audible words. 

"Hey. Should...should I ask for help?" I questioned, trying to stay calm. 

"....." his answer was a hushed whisper.

"What?" I asked, leaning closer, straining my ears. And trying to differentiate words with shuddering gasps.

"Lloyd. Get out. Now. Please." Kai repeated, his eyes flickering from his chocolate brown to a glowing pale purple. He lunged, gripping at my arms like they were his lifelines. I hissed at his intense grip. "He-aaaaAAAAaaAAAA **AAAAAAA!** "

Kai, the red ninja, my friend, threw his head back and screamed, a strangled, torn cry, the cold glow overtaking his eyes. He shuddered, and I rushed over to him, helping him up. I dragged him over to the wall, and began tapping furiously at the buttons. _C'mon Nya...Jay...ANYONE please pick up-_ I thought, until a hand reached over, harshly grabbing onto my wrist, jerking it away from the dials. 

"What the...Kai?" I asked, whirling around to see that the red ninja was now, very well, standing, his hand around my wrist. 

It was _cold_. Kai was the master of fire. He never was _this_ cold. 

" **I am not this... _Kai_ anymore, Child**," He growled, his voice the same yet echoing with something more ancient and horrifying. This wasn't my friend in his body.

I took a step back, and the...thing inhabiting Kai took several steps forward, grinning, lips twisted back to reveal sharp fangs in the place of blunt teeth. His fingers were also clawed, as if this creature had forced Kai to shift and become something he never was. A monster. I raised my other hand, balling it into a fist in a defensive gesture.

"Who are you? What have you done to my friend?" I yelled, and not-Kai laughed. Not the playful, happy laugh we shared ten minutes earlier. The dark, creepy one you hear classic Disney villains cackle. 

" **My name is Zarkon, boy. The emperor of the Galra for ten thousand years. Bane of Altea, the TRUE king of the universe.** "

" **I can feel your quintessence.** " He rumbled. " **You have so much-it's flooding this whole rickety place with its rich scent.** "

"My quin-what now?" I glared back, then yelled as his grip on my arm became tighter, the room visibly darkening by a shade or two as I screamed, feeling pain-just white pain-as I felt my energy drain away bit by bit. After a few seconds, Zarkon grunted and let go, letting me slump to the ground. 

" **Impossible...** " I heard him mutter as my consciousness began to fade away. " **There's too much pure quintessence.** "

I felt claws, sharp and freezing to the touch, curl around my neck and the world went black.

\---

When I came to, blinking as my eyes adjusted to the unfamiliar light, I was in a strapped to a table in a room. I yelped and struggled, but my wrists, abdomen, and ankles were bound with some sort of glowing purple technology. Two thin, tall people wearing long robes and masks-like those Dementors from books which name I could not place at the exact moment-stood around two other figures. The first figure was an old woman with pointed ears and odd red markings down the sides of her face. Her dark skin was wrinkled, but I could tell that she was once beautiful by the way she stood, back straight, golden eyes flashing. The other figure...was Kai. Or, now, the terrifying figure the stood, glowing, pupil-less eyes silent and calculating, his clawed hands curled into fists by his sides.

_Zarkon._

I despised that name now.

Zarkon had changed his clothing, too, from a casual red sweater and a pair of black cargo pants into some sort of armour-suit, topped with a crown of some sort on his head, the black and dark purple metal circlet standing out in his brown hair. 

"Who are you?" I breathed, my dark green eyes scanning the room for any possible exits. Besides a steel door, there was no other possible escape. Now, I just needed to hope that the door or the walls weren't fused with Venge-stone. Then, I just might be able to blast my way out. 

"My name's Lupus!" one of the shorter Dementor-things replied cheerily, just to get elbowed sharply by the other one, who hissed at Lupus to shut up. "But he's like, ten!" he whined, before shutting up. 

The old lady stared at me with her golden eyes. "My name, if you insist, is Honerva. These fools-" she nodded towards the cloaked figures, "-are my Druids."

 _So. Druids, huh._

"Where...am I?" I questioned, at the same time checking my bonds. I could still feel my power flow freely, which meant that they thankfully still haven't known the existence of Venge-stone, and that Zarkon couldn't poke around in Kai's mind. Because _surely_ Kai knew about the power-blocking element contained in several metals, and if Zarkon wasn't reacting, or correcting Honerva about the weird purple bonds, he didn't know.

And I had to keep them that way.

"Silen-" Zarkon growled, but was interrupted when Honerva raised her hand. The so-called emperor quietened, and I wondered if Honerva was the one I should be worrying about.

The old woman lowered her hand, but not before snapping her fingers. At the signal, Lupus and the other Druid walked out of the door, which closed with a soft _whirr_ behind them. Honerva turned to Zarkon, before muttering, "He needs to know how much he really is worth if we need to use him for our war."

At this, the emperor nodded, although the frown still remained on Kai's face.

"Your friend, if it consoles you, is still alive. When the Paladins of Voltron slayed my husband, Zarkon, I used Altean Alchemy to transfer his soul into your friend's body."

"So, it basically just means that you possessed him," I growled, snapping my head toward's Zarkon's direction, who didn't seem to notice, or care.

"Child," Honerva said, taking several steps towards me, "Quintessence is the largest source of energy per unit in the ENTIRE universe. For centuries we have been trying to find out a way to find and take as much quintessence as we can in order to power our ships.

"My only son, Lotor, has managed to make a rift between the fabric of realities, where unlimited quintessence lies. But then, Voltron came along and killed him, sealing the rip in the process. We have been trying to find out other ways, until we came across _you_. _You_ somehow have a near unlimited amount of _pure_ quintessence, _pure, concentrated_ energy inside of you. Do you happen to know why?" She asked, and I flinched when she mentioned ENERGY. 

I connected the dots.

Quintessence is basically pure energy. I, am the elemental master of energy, whose Dragon and Oni blood made that about ten times stronger. Throw in the fact that I am the literal grandson of a god-! Well, I'll stop thinking about it for now. 

"Answer me," Honerva repeated, black magic beginning to dance around her fingertips. 

I opened my mouth to either say something snarky and rude or try to throw her off the right path, when I was stopped by a loud boom. Lupus (or the other Druid...I never could tell them apart other than the height) ran into the room, and quickly said, "High Priestess Haggar, Voltron is attacking the ship. What are your orders?"

Honerva, or Haggar, turned to give me one last, cold look, before walking out of the room, followed by Zarkon. "Take the boy to a cell. Do not let Voltron find him." she growled, and Lupus answered with a curt "Yes. _Vrepit Sa_." Before turning to work at a control panel. 

Once Haggar and Zarkon were out of sight (and hopefully earshot), I channeled my energy until my cuffs exploded with green light.

"What the-" Lupus started, before I shot a ball of green energy at his face. "Whoa, calm down Lloyd, it's all right,"

Another loud BOOM echoed through the corridors and dust began to rain down from the ceiling. 

I whirled around and aimed a kick to Lupus' side, but he disappeared, and teleported behind me in a cloud of black smoke. "Please, like humans say, 'take a chill pill', whatever that means."

I would have laughed my head off if we weren't in the situation we were in. "Where am I? Who _are_ you?"

Lupus promptly ducked under a punch and teleported farther away. "I'm with the resistance," he said, quietly, and I slowed. Seeing this, Lupus continued, "My other friend there, Regris, and I are spies within the Galra ranks. Voltron-" Another BOOM echoed throughout the winding corridors, and alarms began to ring, "-is here on a mission to retrieve you." 

"Everyone's talking about Voltron! Where are we, and what is that?!" I yelled over the noise. 

"I will explain if I get back!" he yelled, and the rumbling grew stronger. "This place is going to explode soon! Here," He said, before chanting. The ground began to tremble beneath my feet, and unfamiliar glowing purple runes appeared around my feet. "Please," he said, and grasped my fingers, with dark purple, furry, clawed hands, "This will take you to a safe place. Now, I have to go."

"Wait," I said, but the floor around the runes gave way. "WAIT!"

I clawed at the surface, trying to grab onto something-anything-but my hands slipped, the wind and the hole sucking me into a black void.

And for the second time that day -if it really was only a day that had passed- I blacked out.


	2. The PAINFUL Blessing of Firstbourne

**Lloyd's POV**

I dreamt-or really was awake and looking through my eyes-of someone. 

He stood there, unmoving, staring back. He was tall, with short, dark purple fur covering his skin. His hair was black, long but uneven bangs flowing around his eyes as if carried by an invisible bangs. The most shocking feature of this figure, was his face. The right side of his face was covered with scars, burn marks, and blisters. His right eye remained closed, most likely because of the burns, but the other, relatively unharmed one glowed a soft yellow, with no pupils or irises. Violet, cat-like ears drooped low on the sides of his head. Purple runes floated around him.

"Lloyd? that's you, right?" The figure asked, but his voice sounded as if he was far away, warped a little. I could recognize that voice, except now, it wasn't muffled through the Druid mask. A faint sob echoed. "Lloyd? I'm so sorry-I wasn't thinking properly, and I was so scared...I couldn't lose you like I lost Liana-"

"Lupus?" I breathed, and he nodded, smiling gently, and I couldn't help but notice that his breath was sounding off in quiet hitches, as if he had been crying earlier. I tried not to think about it.

"I'm sorry I didn't have time, but right now, I-uh, may be invading your dream. But I have to tell you this quickly-" His glowing self began to fade and crackle, before flickering back. "I don't have much time. Zarkon...I guess, to put it simply, he kidnapped you, took you from your planet to one of the Galra battleships."

"Galra?" I yelled back, confused. "What are they?"

Fear pooled in my chest as Lupus began to stagger around, face scrunched up in concentration, the purple runes glowing and whipping up everywhere, his hair lashing around his face like frantic whips. 

"According to your weird 'human speak', an 'Alien...empire species'!" Lupus hollered back, rapidly flipping through a very Earthen dictionary he got from who-knows-where.

"Aliens EXIST?!" 

"Boy, they are all over the universe!"

Lupus looked around, sounding panicked. "Someone's coming-I have to go-!"

He disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, and I sighed, slumping down and resolving to sit down on the 'surface' of this Void, more confused-and scared-than ever. With my open palm, I hit my head multiple times, but I couldn't wake up. 

"Stupid me," I hissed. "Stupid Zarkon."

A long, miserable silence followed afterward. I let my mind wonder, fully absorbing what happened just...I need to ask Master Wu to build in a watch into our GI. It probably has been _some_ time since I was abducted, and no, I was not going to be able to go back anytime soon. I wondered, thinking about what everybody must be doing back in Ninjago. Were they worried about me? Searching? Or maybe they simply forgot about Kai and I, minds wiped by Zarkon...somehow. Questions-stupid questions that I couldn't find the answer to.

I waited again for some time, hoping my body would wake up anytime soon in this "safe haven" that Lupus promised that he would take me to.

"I miss Kai." I finally breathed. "And Cole, and Nya, and...and everybody. I want to go back."

I took in a long, shaky breath, before releasing it in the form of forced laughter. "I can't believe it. Nothing has ever been this easy in my life. Heh. I-I guess I'll make do."

I stood, shakily, holding back my tears through sheer force of will alone. My knees felt wobbly, but I kept walking, sparking my fingertips with green fire to light my way. I turned this way and that, not exactly sure where I was, or which way to go, but simply searching desperately for exits.

It wasn't long before I felt something. A soft, gentle nudge, followed a warm gust of wind that ruffled through my hair like a friendly touch. I paused, freezing up on instinct, and slowly, turned. A soft chuckle rumbled behind me, and I was face-to-face, or, um, face-to-snout with the Mother of all Dragons and my Grandma, Firstbourne. 

The large, beautiful dragon slowly, gently, shoved the tip of her huge nose into my chest, and I reached over to laugh lightly and pet her nose. She was just SO. BIG. 

Firstbourne pulled back, and shot her flames into the top of the Void, where her fire began to consume darkness and transformed the place into a green field speckled with golden flowers. I looked up, gasping in wonder, as the sky became a brilliant blue.

"Your grandfather's realm truly was beautiful, Lloyd," a female voice mused, and I turned to see the dragon shrink, becoming just about my height. Brilliant orange-red scales shifted into dark skin, her crown of horns flowing down in silver and grey locks of hair. Firstbourne wrapped her shrinking wings around herself, which became pale white robes. She smiled towards my direction, before motioning for me to sit down.

I complied, sitting down cross-legged onto the soft grass. My mind immediately exploded with more questions. "Firstbourne," I said, bowing my head slightly.

"I appreciate the respect, dear," The mother of dragons smiled, before shaking her head and chuckling. "Just like your grandfather. But please, no formalities. I...questioned the Cloud Kingdom for bringing this upon you, but I saw that this was never intended to happen,"

I perked up, interested in anything that might solve my questions and save Kai. "Uh...I see. So, if this was not meant to be what was supposed to happen, then why am I in this?"

Firstbourne sighed, before saying, "That we are still unsure of. And, Lloyd?"

"Yes?"

"Because you are in a...very special situation, Misako and I...have worked...together to create a new form of Elemental Power. However,"

 _Of course_ , I thought. _I'm practically in space, traveling via Void, or wherever this place is._

 _"Ninja don't belong in space,"_ I quoted.

"However," Firstbourne continued, face growing grim, "This power is a very, very dangerous power, and Oni and Dragon magic, was never supposed to be meddled with anybody but one with both our blood. Which is why, you, Lloyd Garmadon, is the ONLY one who can use this power."

"Why only me? What about Sensei Wu, or Dad? I mean, not to be disrespectful, but they also have Oni and Dragon blood." I said. I was having a very bad feeling about this.

"They're too old," Grandma replied, with a playful smirk. I held my breath, trying ridiculously hard not to laugh my head off. "Ah, well," she continued, putting on a hilariously straight face, "I'm not kidding. The Oni have the power to destruct, to shape-shift into other creatures. We have the power to create, and control various elements. You can handle tremendous amounts of power without going insane, unlike your father. So, I have created something I have come to call as my Blessing."

"Your...Blessing?" I tilted my head.

"Well...the Blessing. And now, I grant you this power-" Firstbourne's world began to flicker, returning to the state of the dark Void before snapping back into the small paradise. "-oh dear, we must hurry," She said, before turning back to me. 

"I'm waking up, right?" I questioned, feeling relieved that I wasn't dead, but still wanting to hear more about Firstbourne's Blessing. 

"Yes." Said the dragon, nodding. "Now...about this...since we need to do this quickly, let us skip to the important part. Lloyd,"

"Yeah?"

"May I...borrow your arm?"

"Uh," I said, "That really depends on what you are planning to do with it."

"It doesn't hurt much, dear, so I'll take that as a 'yes'," Firstbourne replied, before snatching my left arm, holding it into the air. I may or may not have shrieked slightly from the sudden movement, and I saw her transforming into a dragon. But, around midway there, she bared her now sharp teeth and sunk her fangs into my arm. Sharp pain like a thousand red-hot knives slicing away at my flesh arched around my arm, shooting up my forearm and hurting _everywhere._ By then I really was screaming, trying to tear my arm away, but Firstbourne had an iron grip. 

After several seconds, she let go, sending me staggering back to the ground, cradling my left. A dragon-like bite mark had appeared in my arm, which rapidly healed, disappearing without a trace. I shook my arm around. No pain.

 _I thought you said it wouldn't hurt!_ I screeched in my head. 

The paradise cloak collapsed, but even the Void, now, was cracking, splintering, into a million pieces like a broken mirror. 

"I apologize for the pain," Firstbourne said, shrugging as she returned to the full glory of her dragon form. "Now, trust me - Misako's magic now runs through your veins. This will allow you to become one of our kind as long as you want it. Great power such as this comes with a price though," she mused, before shrugging. "And since I really would not like my grandson to _have to sacrifice a limb_ or something that the Oni said, so I made her tweak the spell a tiny bit so that you just need to get enough sleep. 

"And THAT means, Lloyd, get your hours of sleep if you want to transform. Too little or no sleep-No transformation. Also, the spell will make you feel tired after you change back, so try not to stay in Dragon form for too long. Understand?"

The world was almost completely shattered now, and I could now only see Firstbourne's amber-gold eyes as the world around me began to fall. 

"I...understand." I spoke, and the ground below me shattered.

\---

My eyelids were heavy, like the time when I was forced awake by the forsaken clashing gong Master Wu had brought to wake us up every morning at 7 a.m.

But there was no noise. Or that I could hear. Everything sounded underwater. Was I underwater? Everything later came into focus, and I could hear the soft, rhythmic beeping...of a machine perhaps?

Slowly, gaining my strength and feeling my numb body slowly moving and feeling. Whatever place I was in, was warm yet cold, and hard. And bright. I blinked, slowly, and my eyes adjusted...and I realized that I was in a...tiny pod thing, made of some weird metal and a blue-tinted transparent glass-like lid.

And on the other side of the glass lid, pressing their faces up and against the glass and just intently _staring_ , stood four people.

I shrieked, all my senses coming in sharp, and they too, yelped and scrambled backwards. All of this was so unfamiliar-in a way, it scared me. The energy that I mastered reacted to my emotions, swirling around me in a glowing green mass before exploding outward, smashing open the pod into tiny chunks of metal and a hundred thousand glass splinters.

I looked around, still feeling like a trapped animal, and saw that I was in a large, spacious room, lit with ceiling lights. The pod-thing I was in had been in was located near the centre of the room. I looked down, and for about several milliseconds thought that I was stark naked.

I blinked, feeling somewhere between ' _May the First Spinjitsu Master please strike me dead this second'_ and _'What the heck did I ever do to deserve this'_ , before I realized I wasn't naked, and it was just a beige skintight suit of some sort. 

"What the-what's going on?" Somebody dashed into the room. I turned, and I saw a boy around my age, with pale skin and striking dark purple eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with a red jacket over top, and black leggings. He carried a futuristic black sword in his right hand.

His eyes shifted over the exploded mess, and then me. "I knew you couldn't be trusted!" He yelled, before slashing his sword straight at my face. 

Too scared and confused to think straight, I ducked under the sword, kicked at his legs, sending him crashing with a loud grunt to the ground. I whirled around, green energy forming around me as I began to perform Spinjitsu, spinning around so fast I became a sparking mini tornado. I whizzed over to the other end of the room, stopping and panting for air and actually trying to calm down. The Spinjitsu tornado had, as usual, magically-and thankfully-changed my clothes, so that I was wearing my green jacket, a darker green t-shirt, and a pair of jeans. A leather sling was over on my shoulder, equipped with my twin golden katanas. 

The boy with the red jacket was up on his feet, lifting his sword, until a male voice yelled, "Keith! Stop!"

Red Jacket boy, probably Keith, stopped. He lowered his weapon, glaring at my direction. Or...was it _over_ my direction?

A hand was placed on my shoulder.

Instinct moved before rational thoughts, and I unsheathed my katanas, turning around quickly, and in one fluid motion, pressing both of them against his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate comments! Also, I have no schedule. I will post when I want to. So there.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to you if you find all the other Netflix shows/book references I put in the chapters. :)


End file.
